moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raelys Dawnseeker
Thalassian Ranger Raelys Dawnseeker is the older sister of Reliquary Senior Arcanist Kyera Dawnseeker and an active Ranger among Silvermoon City's Farstriders. History A seasoned Ranger of over three centuries when the Scourge attack changed everything, Raelys grew up in rural Quel'Thalas and shared close siblings bonds with her broher Korian Dawnseeker and sister, Kyera Dawnseeker. Nature called to her from a young age, finding peace and solace in the forest, a sense of awe when gazing upon the Mother Tree, Thas'alah. Her family bonds would forever remain a vital part of her, and while childhood hopes of a younger sister beside her as a Farstriders, just like the the Windrunner Twins, she then thought, but it did not come to pass, with Kyera manifesting a strong talent with their arcane birthright, and training diligently from a young age under the Magisters. Kyera and Raelys' relationship with each other ebbed and flowed with time, but the two were always there for one another, and their brother Korian, bonds of blood ran deep. Raelys took to Farstrider Training in young adulthood, learning the craft of a Ranger under the guidance of esteemed Rangers as Alleria Windrunner. Her strong connection to nature allowed her to excel, animals coming to her without fear, seeing the world through their eyes. Raelys grew fond of hawks, both for the birds independent but loyal nature she respected, and the tactical benefit to their high flying, not to imagine the incredible vistas. As she honed her connection to nature and to Thas'alah, the warming embrace of the forest guided her strikes, A strong sense of spatial attunement guided by the Mother Tree, always calling her home. As she entered her second century, Raelys moved beyond the elfgates, carrying out the Farstriders' sworn mission to protect Thalassian citizens anywhere on Azeroth. Her patrols included stops at lodges in the Hinterlands, Lordaeron, and further south into Dwarven Territory, and she came to know many locals and safe places in the forest along her travels. Raelys' duties would at times include escorting notable elves from Quel'Thalas to foreign cities as Lordaeron and Dalaran, or escorting dignitaries from those cities to Quel'Thalas and through the sealed elfgates. Raelys was away from Quel'Thalas on such an escort mission to Quel'Danil Lodge at the time of the Scourge invasion, an assignment given by her Ranger-Lieutenant, Ariella Firesong to escort her daughter, Salandra Firesong, a minor noblewoman from the outlying province of Ashal'Thalas. Raelys thought of the mission like any other, perhaps easier, as Salandra's brother, Entilzha Firesong provided a portal beyond the trouble in Lordaeron. The human kingdoms were always squabbling, she thought. The trip to Quel'Danil was routine, and Raelys as usual, spent a number of days among the Rangers there, sharing word from distant lodges and receiving it, an essential means of communication among far-flung Rangers, and time to learn the terrain in each location. This was different though, the talk was all of war, and soon the unthinkable, that dreadful talk had spread to Quel'Thalas. (TBC) Physical Description (WIP) Personality (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Rangers Category:House of Firesong